


Relax and Reflect

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Once a year, Ignis Scientia, advisor to the Prince of Insomnia, disappeared. He didn’t go far, and he didn’t stay long, but he went and that was that.





	Relax and Reflect

Once a year, Ignis Scientia, advisor to the Prince of Insomnia, disappeared. He didn’t go far, and he didn’t stay long, but he went and that was that. Every year was somewhere new, but the schedule remained the same: leave on Thursday night, and be back in time to knock on Noctis’ door on Saturday morning.

This year was no exception. He’d packed an overnight bag, tucked it into the Regalia, and left the Citadel at precisely 7:02pm. All according to plan.

He arrived at his destination at 8:31pm, parked, retrieved his bag and walked up to the door, pausing to pick up the key from under the flowerpot, and granted himself entry to the small one-room cabin.

 

Inside, Ignis put his bag down, and turned to close the door. He then deposited his electronics and gloves into a box on a small table by the door, closing the lid with a sigh.

He rolled his shoulders, stretched his neck, and then moved to light the candles on the table before the sun set fully and left him in the dark.

The candlelight was soft, warm and welcoming, a far cry from the modern electric lighting of the Citadel and the rest of Insomnia. It reminded him of quieter days and peaceful nights, a time Before when things were simple.

It felt romantic in the way one reads about in books with fictional characters that had small adventures and everything worked out beautifully in the end. The sort of novel that Gladio would wave off as not ‘engaging’ (meaning there weren’t any buxom women,) and Noctis would pronounce ‘fluffy.’ Ignis had an inkling that Prompto might enjoy some fluff now and then, but there were appearances to uphold… and Ignis had his own image to consider as well.

He retrieved his bag, took out the clothing and settled it in the wardrobe, then put the bag with the rest of its contents at the foot of the bed for now.

 

The stove was easily lit by a match, and soon the sound of water heating filled the cabin, a companion to the heady scent of Ebony beans that he ground slowly in a hand grinder. 

There was, after all, no electricity in the cabin, no technology to distract him, no means of communication to entice. His phone and watch were in the box, and there they would stay until he rose to depart in the morning.

Ignis set the grinder to the side, and smiled as he looked around the cabin. Everything was just the way he liked it.

Except.

His gaze focused, and Ignis lifted a hand to press one finger against the edge of his glasses. No, he wasn’t wrong. He was seeing a pair of deep blue eyes and unruly black hair where he shouldn’t.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was standing in the cabin, and Ignis had no earthly idea how he’d gotten there. “Noctis?”

“Heya,” Noctis’ voice replied, the lips on the apparition moving to match the syllables.

Ignis adjusted his glasses again. “Am I dreaming? Seeing visions?” Something washed through him, a chill dancing down his spine, and he shook it off. “Because I know that I left you glued to your game console in your room at the Citadel.”

The figure that wasn't there looked sheepish. “I may have ditched the game. I was worried about you, Iggy. You’ve been so stressed lately.”

“And now I know I am dreaming, for the Noctis I know would never give up gaming night.” Ignis quipped, turning to pick up the grinder and pour the ground beans into the coffee press.

“Hey, you're more important than a video game, Iggy. And you go away every year for one day… I wanted to know why. Just… never really knew how to ask.”

“Now that does sound like Noct,” Ignis replied, turning off the stove before he turned and poured the hot water carefully into the press.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and then the voice was closer. “So… this is what you do? Hole up in a cabin and drink coffee?”

Ignis turned to see Noctis standing nearby, fingers toying with the grinder handle. The absent fidgeting finally proved to Ignis that he wasn't seeing a vision, and he sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Dare I ask how you got here?”

“You know Prompto has a motorcycle, right?”

“ _Noct_ ,”

“I wore a helmet. And a jacket. And besides, I can warp out of danger from the back of a bike. But Prompto was careful. And he didn't stay.” Noctis stopped fiddling with the grinder and dropped his hand to the counter. “I was _worried_.”

Ignis raked fingers through his hair and sighed. “I appreciate your concern, Noct, but there was no need. One day a year, I take a day off. I decompress, disconnect.” He waved a hand around the cabin. “I surround myself with comfort and indulge my fancy.”

“By holing up in a cabin and drinking coffee.” Noctis looked dubious, and cast his own glance about the cabin. “There’s nothing in here to do.”

“On the contrary, Noct, there is a plenty. For starters,” Ignis turned and pressed the plunger, forcing the grounds down into the lower chamber and expelling the rich brew. “There is the art of making coffee. Followed by a light meal of a charcuterie. After that, a good book, or stargazing, a nightcap by the fire, and then retire for the night.”

Noctis blinked. “Huh. Even in your relaxing you have it all planned out.”

“Fine,” Ignis folded his arms across his chest. “What would you have me do?”

“Well… sit, for a start,” Noctis said, starting to move around the small kitchen area, passing Ignis and pointing at the table. “Sit, Ignis. Let me do this for a change.”

Ignis opened his mouth, closed it, and then sat so he could watch Noctis at work.

The younger man found the coffee mugs after two tries, pulled one out, inspected it for a moment, and then poured some of the dark coffee into the mug. He brought it to Ignis, and then frowned as he looked around. Ignis folded his hands around the mug and waited for the inevitable.

But Noctis didn’t ask. He collected a plate, bumbled into the cold box, fished out some meats and a brick of cheese, opened the silverware drawer on the first go, and drew out a knife. His cuts weren’t as well done as Ignis’ would have been, but the slices of meat were reasonably thin enough, and the cheese cubes were closer to cube than rectangle.

He placed the plate in front of Ignis, bowed, and stepped back. “Bon appetite.”

It took everything Ignis had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

 

They went for a walk after, looking at everything and nothing, just chatting like they hadn’t done in years. Noctis pointed out a shooting star, and Ignis drew Noctis’ attention to a flower he hadn’t seen growing in years. And when they wandered back to the cabin, they were both relaxed and once again comfortable with each other beyond their daily roles.

Ignis lit the fire while Noctis poured each a small amount of whiskey to warm themselves up with, and after handing Ignis his glass, Noctis folded himself onto the floor beside him. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? About what, Noct?” Ignis asked, lifting the glass to his lips.

“Crashing your day off? Being an obnoxious pest?” Noctis shrugged. “Guess I didn’t really think things out.”

“It’s all right, Noct. Looking back, I’d say this was the best day off I’ve had in years. Couldn’t have happened without you.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They touched glasses, and then sipped the whiskey, each lost to their own thoughts.

 

And if a certain blond bumped his best friend’s name down five places on the High Score chart? Well, it was the best day off for him too.


End file.
